


Competence

by Bibliotecaria_D



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:51:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliotecaria_D/pseuds/Bibliotecaria_D
Summary: Soundwave makes a choice.





	1. Pt. 1: Capable

Soundwave makes a choice.

**Title:** Competence  
 **Warning:** Finally taking the capable!Starscream ficlets out of Candy From Strangers and putting them into order, since it seems to be an oft-requested kink and prompt within its own plotline.  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Continuity:** TF: Prime, G1ish.  
 **Characters:** Soundwave, Starscream.  
 **Disclaimer:** The theatre doesn’t own the script or actors, nor does it make a profit from the play.  
 **Motivation (Prompt):** Various Tumblr things.

**[* * * * *]**

Pt. 1: Capable

**[* * * * *]**

Starscream is self-centered, cruel, an egotistical nightmare. Stripped of sheer power and raw charisma, much the same could be said of Megatron.

Could _have been_. Past tense, which is the crux of the matter. Soundwave sets a reminder in the forefront of his HUD to take care in self-editing. The Lord of the Decepticons is gone. Slipping up and referring to Lord Megatron in the present tense would do nothing but endanger his own life. Past tense is both more accurate and more appropriate, for the king is dead -- long live the king.

Bringing him back to Starscream. Soundwave considers the Air Commander.

Of course Starscream declared himself leader the moment Megatron disappeared. Mockery and subtle sneering followed his declaration, but it’s telling that mutiny has not. Soundwave surprises himself realizing that even he hasn’t contemplated a power grab. That is the turning point, he supposes. If he doesn’t want leadership and no one else dares rebel against Starscream, then Starscream’s power is as real as the arrogant jet believes it is.

Well, maybe not quite as grandiose in scale as he believes it, but power is power. Starscream owns a solid powerbase, with ambition enough that he’s done nothing but build it up. Soundwave can contemplate that as a fact once he allows himself to think about it. It made him uneasy at first to do even that, but it’s a holdover from Megatron’s brutal suppression of anyone who eyed his throne. Megatron’s total control of the Decepticons didn’t lend itself to true planning for succession. Not that it stopped Starscream in the end, of course. 

What’s seems like prudent planning now was treason then, but it’s obvious in retrospect that plans were unnecessary. The heir to the Empire has always been there, waiting. He takes the throne naturally, and although it’s a throne made to fit the founder of the Empire, anyone can take it if they’re willing to face the comparison. 

Starscream faced that comparison every day. This is hardly the first time Soundwave’s considered him in the context of Megatron.

Starscream lacks the brute power that bled off Megatron, but he uses precision to destroy, a single accurate sniping hit instead of an overwhelming barrage of ammunition. Megatron’s natural charisma had a flavor: a sharp, coppery tang of fear in the back of the throat. His confidence was as magnetic as it was intimidating, and he rumbled in a low, rasping voice. Starscream’s charm is so different it’s almost the opposite. His smooth patter is practiced, persuasive, threats slipping in among the promises of reward and slick reason. Thin as his voice is, the words he says are rich and full. 

They led in completely different ways, but their unique styles both get the job done. Either could seduce their worst enemy into picking up a gun to fight for them. And while the Decepticons might not follow Starscream into the Pit -- not yet, Soundwave thinks, and that, too, is telling -- they will indeed follow him. 

It takes _something_ to be a leader, some indefinable mix of charm and danger, and Starscream has it. Soundwave has analyzed him many times, but he can’t pin down what it is. Is it the ruthless capability when he takes to the air, streaking through quicksilver tactics as his mind clicks through the wider strategy of the battlefield as a whole? Is it how he stepped in perfectly counterpoint to Megatron, diverting intimidation into alliances before fear could send fellow Decepticons running? 

Whatever it is, it made Starscream Megatron’s most trusted threat, like a knife ready to cut the hand that wields it. Megatron set the Air Commander on the pedestal a step below himself, the Seeker eternally poised to take the highest position and make it his own. Soundwave never quite understood why Megatron kept Starscream alive, but at the same time he saw the necessity. Starscream has been Megatron’s balance for so long Soundwave fights to separate the two of them in his mind. Every one of Starscream’s flaws mirrors Megatron’s own, every advantage an echo of their fallen leader’s.

Megatron obsesses -- obsessed -- over Optimus Prime. It was a weakness Soundwave dares acknowledge in the absence of present tense. It was a gaping hole in the Decepticons’ defenses. As Soundwave pores over the thought, it occurs to him that Starscream’s overinflated, over-compensating ego is a chink dug just as deep in their new leader. Starscream has won, he has triumphed, he now leads the Decepticons, but reacting to doubt, mockery, and threats to his rule can undermine him the same way as the Prime had led Megatron around by obsession. Damaged pride can cripple Starscream. 

This is a problem. It’s a weakness. It’s an exploitable crack in Starscream’s otherwise brilliant mind, and it needs to be corrected before the Autobots attack it. The Decepticons cannot afford the infighting that will result if Starscream falters. 

Megatron is gone. Whether or not he stays gone permanently, Starscream rules right now. The Decepticons follow him, grumbling perhaps, but he is their leader. It behooves Soundwave to ensure their leader is acknowledged and acknowledges him in turn. If patching Starscream’s self-confidence happens to cement Soundwave in place as the solution, then it’s all the more in his self-interest to lend his support. 

Soundwave silently strides through the halls, tapping the communication network to check where he must go. Starscream surrounds himself with syncopates, symbols of power, and Soundwave sets another reminder to himself. The dependence on visible, material paraphernalia and courtiers can be taken advantage of. Yes, he can make use of it now for his own purposes, but he’ll need to wean the former Air Commander and new Supreme Commander off the trappings of power. 

Although…maybe not. Megatron shunned the garish symbols of rule, but then again, he founded the Decepticon Empire. Everyone knew his power. Starscream might have the right idea making his new position obvious to everyone. It’s blatantly obvious who reigns on high when their leader wore a crown.

Hmm. Soundwave set it aside to think on later.

For now, he’ll give Starscream the show his insecurities need. Let the new leader cling to such things. Displays of submission and subservience cost Soundwave nothing, and open participation strengthens the Decepticon hierarchy. Again, it’s an easy way to tell who’s in charge. Placement in the command structure is easily determined by who kneels on bended knee to whom. 

It’s not a bad system. It’s just not one Soundwave is accustomed to. 

He’ll adjust. 

He waits to be seen amidst the minor chaos surrounding Starscream, patiently listening to the Seeker’s purring voice dictate the mood and direction of the entire room. Competing subcommanders fluff their armor, making themselves larger to attract attention. A scolded mech tucks in on himself as if attempting to disappear, and Starscream sneers. When he barks an order, wings scatter everywhere in immediate obedience. Wheels lower, out of favor and deferential. 

At last, Starscream deigns to notice him. “Soundwave. Lurking in the shadows, hmmm? What do you want?”

The new Decepticon leader assumes Soundwave approaches him for business only, as the communication specialist’s done since Megatron’s disappearance. The message is clear enough: Soundwave is loyal to the Empire, not to him. Soundwave believes Megatron will return. Soundwave won’t support Starscream’s regime. Their truce has been one of convenience, and Starscream regards him warily.

By then, much of the room has emptied, but there are enough people left to make this a public gesture. Soundwave kneels before Starscream, lowering himself gracefully to the floor at his leader’s feet. 

Red optics widen. 

As the Seeker stares down at him, Soundwave captures one hand in his own and brings it to his mask, then his forehelm. “Lord Starscream,” he says in a voice Starscream’s never heard, “Leader, Supreme Commander of the Decepticon Empire. Soundwave: at your command.”

**[* * * * *]**


	2. Pt. 2: Go Down in Flames

**[* * * * *]**

Pt. 2: Go Down in Flames

**[* * * * *]**

Whatever else Starscream is, cowardly is on the list.

Woe betide any who forget the rest of the list exists.

“Keep an avenue of retreat open…here,” the Supreme Commander of the Decepticon Empire says sotto voice as he drags markers about on the holographic battle simulation, and if he doesn’t want to be heard speaking of potential retreat, it’s understandable. Caution, prudent planning, and remembering past failures has never been rewarded. Megatron favored the bold and scorned those who brought up defeat. 

Starscream knows how to play at confidence even while planning for fear. This mech of all mechs knows what it’s like to stumble back in disarray, begging as a last resort because all other lines of retreat are closed. Given his head, he pushes strategy forward but always reserves a route for a tactical retreat. Not all fear is cowardice, after all. Sometimes it is simply intelligent to recognize the appropriate response.

His position of power isn’t so secure he can afford to be out of sorts when the challenges inevitably come, and they will. Megatron screamed, “Decepticons retreat!” and smashed aside any complaints in the chaos afterward. Starscream is determined to make his turn more organized, at the very least.

Soundwave doesn’t call him out. The barest nod acknowledges his low order without drawing attention to it. To bring it up for others to hear would undermine Starscream, calling back to former times when mocking the Air Commander kept Starscream in his place under Megatron’s thumb. It was Starscream’s job to point out flaws and act as Megatron’s foil, prodding their leader into brazen attacks when Megatron was cautious or advising stealth when Megatron grew too arrogant. Any concerns about the plan Soundwave holds will be brought up later, in privacy. 

Here in public, he preserves Starscream’s image as he once did Megatron’s. He’ll show nothing but support. It’s his role, and his duty. 

Starscream favors the obvious signs of support. He smiles down at Soundwave, sly and gloatingly triumphant when the stoic mech kneels to him, but it’s to be expected. He’s too used to interpreting the sarcastic twitch of wings behind respectful words, or measuring the slow burn of hate laced through a sweet smile. He sees things where they aren’t and misses things that are there.

Soundwave is patient. This is the leader he chose, the successor to Lord Megatron, and although Starscream revels in loud acclamation, Soundwave has groomed him well. He gives his leader what is expected, what is wanted, but trains him to _need_ what Soundwave alone provides. Starscream has grown to revel in the approval inherent in Soundwave’s subtle signs, and Soundwave feeds him those signs in controlled increments, careful to keep him hungry. Keep him _craving_.

They are specific things, small behaviorisms, but Starscream is eternally a devil for the details. Suspicious as he is, he still _notices_ the tiny changes Soundwave makes for him. As Megatron’s most trusted officer, Soundwave had kept working to avoid acknowledging Starscream’s words or presence, but now the small movements of Soundwave’s hands pause whenever Starscream enters the room. His fingers wait over tablet or console keys in readiness to input commands. He holds Starscream’s gaze steadily, calm reserve without challenge or evasion. After dismissal, he drops of his visor before his new Lord, bowing his head. In the body language of someone famous for his reserved behavior, it’s an elaborate genuflection. 

The effort is worth future reward. Soundwave cultures Starscream’s trust like a spined, wicked vine that pricks and stings even as he coaxes it to grow. It’s reluctant to respond, cut back so far there isn’t much left but the hidden, protected roots, but every aspect of Starscream is as impossible to kill as the most poisonous, persistent weed. He’s greedy, covetous, and a hoarder. When the vine grows -- and it _will_ respond eventually to the attention Soundwave lavishes on Starscream -- it will envelope him in a possessive, clinging hold. 

Starscream will own him, perhaps because his trust can only be granted if Soundwave can’t escape his clutches. There isn’t much difference between being a subordinate or a precious item, not when the Lord and collector equates belongings to power. The trappings of power have been taken away from Starscream for too long for things not to be important to him. 

Soundwave doesn’t mind. It’s a different kind of fealty, but enduring Starscream’s smothering grip won’t be any more difficult than Megatron’s controlling nature was. Starscream leads. Either way, Soundwave’s position is secure so long as he’s loyal to his leader. 

Besides, Starscream has proven extremely responsive to Soundwave’s approval. Trust acts as puppet strings tied at both ends. The more its painful restraint wraps around Soundwave, the easier it becomes for Soundwave to use it in directing his leader. He knows Starscream uses it against him just as much, but it’s a mutual manipulation. They are, after all, Decepticons. It’s an appropriate trade: loyalty for power, power for loyalty.

Starscream continues to move holographic markers, and Soundwave twitches. Red optics catch the tiny movement, narrow, and turn away. The marker is shifted to another position, and Starscream doesn’t look his way again. Soundwave takes note of the changed tactic for multiple reasons, only one of which will be shared among the other officers in the briefing later.

The escape route remains open. Soundwave tweaks the plans to ensure it. Some day, no matter how clever the plan, Starscream will grit his teeth and echo Megatron’s angry scream of, “Decepticons, retreat!”

There will be panic. There will be chaos. The Decepticons will scramble to disengage in desperation and defeat, but such is war. Starscream’s cowardice will plan for going down in flames, however, and it will be a controlled burn.

He will bring Soundwave with him as he flees.

**[* * * * *]**


	3. Pt. 3: Regrets

**[* * * * *]**

Pt. 3: Regrets

**[* * * * *]**

Soundwave made the wrong choice.

Not at the time. He decided correctly at the time, making a choice that had to be made during Megatron’s long absence. The power void had to be filled. Megatron was simply not there to rule, and Soundwave chose to follow the strongest Decepticon, the one most able to lead. Starscream was the best choice.

Until Megatron returns, and Soundwave is forced to choose again by the same logic. Power justifies power. He needs to preserve his life and position by throwing his support behind the most likely choice. He chooses Megatron a second time.

It’s an impossible situation. Soundwave loses either way, his word compromised and rendered worthless. Pledging loyalty to two masters does nothing to repair broken promises to either one. Swearing to Starscream betrayed Megatron; serving Megatron once more shows Starscream where his actual loyalties lie. Megatron justifiably doesn't trust him quite as much as before, and Starscream _hates_ him with the imploding fury of a dying star.

Soundwave understands their distrust, Megatron’s suspicion, Starscream’s outright hatred. He’s turned his back on both. He’s an oathbreaker. He’s disloyal. 

Many people label him that, but never theses two. Soundwave regrets the loss of trust every time Megatron hesitates, eyeing him warily. He regrets losing something that precious.

But it’s not nearly as precious as Starscream's faith. The crown is bashed from Starscream's head by Megatron’s hand, and Soundwave stands by. He does _nothing_ , a confused morass of conflicting urges paralyzing him, self-preservation and duty and past oaths holding him where he stands. The Seeker turns enraged, hurt optics upon the Decepticons standing on the sidelines, people who should support him but _don’t_ , and Soundwave bows his head before the hot glare. He accepts the hate heaped upon him. 

Starscream knew better, but he still trusted Soundwave. He expected betrayal, yet there is real hurt twisting to bitter anger in the depths of his optics as he glares at the communication specialist. It’s the pain of being turned on by someone close. Someone he trusted.

Soundwave avoids his optics. 

After the beating, after Megatron declares himself Emperor of Destruction, after Starscream flees to lick his wounds, Soundwave is the first to step forward and pledge his service to the Lord of the Decepticons. Doubt weighs him down even as he reaffirms his loyalty. He bows his head before Megatron despite the sting of guilt in his spark. Every Decepticon knows to serve themselves first.

But the guilt doesn’t go away. Soundwave has been a Decepticon since before there was a name for the faction. He’s betrayed more people than he can count, and he’s never felt guilt.

It’s the guilt that decides him. He chose wrong.

Later, much later, after the initial posturing settles back into the usual order, Soundwave spares a moment to quietly retrieve a piece of scrap kicked off to the side during the fight. If anyone sees him, they assume he wants to dispose of it. Perhaps keep it as a trophy. Nothing can be further from the truth. 

It becomes a project, something kept secret and safe behind locked doors, the lights turned off, out of sight of his own surveillance system. It shouldn’t be time-consuming, but it is. Soft metals hammer back into shape easily enough, but pride takes far, far longer to polish out. He spends hours in the darkness of his quarters obsessing over the bright metal, fussing endlessly over his error until the flat areas curve again. He rubs the dinged, dented surface back into a fine sheen, buffed to a brilliant gleam that reflects the visage of a traitor as he bends over it.

He can’t meet the accusing stare of his own reflection. Uncomfortable, he works hard to reverse the damage he’s done, perfecting what he can offer as he polishes, practicing in his mind what he’ll do to smooth, to correct, to erase.

He’s made a mistake, but Soundwave doesn’t make mistakes. Soundwave weighs all the options and takes the best route. 

He supported the right mech. He made the right choice.

Megatron came back, however. 

Time passes, wearing the sharp edges off Megatron's skepticism. Soundwave keeps his head lowered, accepting with humility the small, petty tasks assigned to keep him busy and test his loyalty. Starscream has less control and less reason to control himself. The restored Air Commander lashes out, constantly backstabbing, his gestures cutting and comments flung like knives. Eventually Soundwave's impassive presence at Megatron's right shoulder wins out in contrast, if nothing else. The Decepticon leader begins to lean on him once more.

Accomplishment fills Soundwave at the tiny show of trust, but it’s an artificial pleasure. It’s the momentary rush of a plan falling into place, and he doesn’t regret feeling it as he opens the most hidden safe in his quarters to take out something more solid than any given word. Words can be changed, after all, blotted from hearing or sworn to someone else. This is a pledge that can be held. It’s a promise that won’t be misinterpreted.

He carries it through the halls with all due caution, timing his route so the cameras miss him, and if he risks Megatron coming upon him now, well, the risk is acceptable. This is a mission of secrecy but utmost importance. 

When Starscream answers the ping at his door, Soundwave shoulders through before the Seeker can do more than scowl. It’s a familiar expression, one he can ignore one last time.

The screeched objections start even as the door closes. "What do you think you're doing, you -- "

Soundwave pivots on his heel and drops onto his opposite knee in one graceful motion, bowing low, and above his head he raises the restored crown of his true Lord.

**[* * * * *]**

_A/N: This was a Texas voting incentive ficlet, prompt of “Anything with Starscream.”_


	4. Pt. 4: The Slow Road

**[* * * * *]**

Pt. 4: The Slow Road

**[* * * * *]**

In the short term, there’s little Soundwave can do to shore up his lapse. He publically swore his loyalty to Starscream, kneeling in submission before the Lord of the Decepticons, and just as publically rescinded his fealty upon Megatron’s return. It saved his life at the time and restored his place as Megatron’s right-hand mech, but it came at the cost of destroying the dearly-won trust he spent so long culturing. He regrets that.

He’s restored Starscream’s crown and humbled himself before the Seeker in profound, sparkfelt apology -- but Starscream has neither forgiven nor forgotten his betrayal. It’s a raw, open wound edged in hate just barely tempered by intelligence. Starscream is too smart to throw aside a supporter, even if Soundwave’s a proven traitor.

It’s not a situation Soundwave can change quickly. He plans for the future, however.

In the long term, supporting his true leader against Megatron will regain him the favor he now craves. He needs Starscream to accept his fealty how he’s never needed before. Soundwave can’t _prove_ he truly means his oath, not to someone he’s already betrayed, but evidence will serve to soothe Starscream’s doubts. The sharp edges of that brilliant, cutting mind won’t dull, no, but they’ll angle to drive him closer to Starscream’s side. Eventually, the public display Starscream demands can be offered. Soundwave can kneel to Starscream, swear his loyalty, and give as proof Megatron’s dead body if necessary. Surely that will be enough.

Until then, Soundwave strives to appease Starscream’s pride in private. There’s little he can give that mean much in terms of apology or grand gestures. Those might impress the twitchy Seeker, sway him more or faster, but Soundwave courts him ardently through smaller means. He offers small gifts. Little things. Hints of luxury, no expense spared, and submission proffered through personal services, those typically done by a body servant. Megatron doesn’t want them of Soundwave, but then again, his confidence in Soundwave doesn’t come from acts of subservience. Starscream is different, Soundwave has found. Starscream needs constant, strong signals of control.

It’s tiresome, but loyalty binds both ways. Soundwave kneels beside Starscream in the darkness of the Seeker’s quarters, and the wary gaze watching him is a physical weight. It drags him down. Offering a chip of energon crystal is an effort to ease the burden on his own shoulders as much as placate Starscream’s ever-present anger.

Starscream studies him a moment more before opening his mouth. Soundwave lowers his visor from the optics that don’t release him as he delicately slips the crystal between parted lips. 

They stay open. Breathing quietly through his mouth, Starscream narrows his optics to suspicious slits as though wondering if the tidbit is poisoned.

Soundwave dares cradle the Seeker’s jaw in the palm of his hand, thin thumb tracing pewter lips. “Fuel: necessary.” His words are quiet, an offering from his rarely-heard vocalizer.

Behind still lips, Starscream’s tongue rolls the glowing crystal slowly from side to side. When Soundwave’s thumb slides a bare fraction between those lips, the teeth behind them close in a solid, powerful _crunch_ that breaks the crystal apart. Sharp teeth graze over Soundwave’s thumb like a warning, but Soundwave lets his thumb linger in heat and moisture. Starscream allows it, optics locked on him and lips relaxing as he chews. 

After he swallows, he exhales in a long sigh and opens his mouth. Soundwave doesn’t move even as sharp, ready teeth skim the surface of his thumb again. 

It’s a warning as much as it’s a tiny, infinitely small indication of what might become trust again.

**[* * * * *]**

_A/N: This was a Tumblr kinkfest ficlet, prompt of “People sticking their fingers into other people’s mouths.”_


	5. Pt. 5: Building Something from Nothing

**[* * * * *]**

Pt. 5: Building Something from Nothing

**[* * * * *]**

He is cunning enough to know all of Soundwave’s reasons and intelligent enough to accept them no matter how bitter the logical conclusion. Soundwave must continue to support Megatron. He cannot show overt support of his true leader in public. Starscream’s plans hinge on taking Megatron by surprise, after all, and Soundwave plays no small part in keeping Megatron unaware of their conspiracy.

Soundwave is flattered he’s regained enough of Starscream’s trust to be central to the plan. It’s not easy to trust someone who shows nothing but detached contempt of the Seeker in public. He’s aware he’s still out of favor. He doesn’t know all of Starscream’s twisted schemes, nor is he foolish enough to believe Starscream doesn’t have back-up plans in place in case he turns traitor again. It’s a betrayal the Seeker has bitter reason to expect.

Soundwave can’t discount another betrayal. He won’t be a sacrifice, and since Starscream won’t trust him, Soundwave can’t trust him not to dispose of him during the coup. The less Starscream values a person, the more likely he’ll consider that person expendable, and Soundwave’s well aware of how worthless he is right now: oathbreaker, liar, traitor, betrayer. 

Redemption is a long, cautious road full of hesitation. Trust is a mutual support between he and Starscream, but neither one of them is certain how much they can rely on the other. The more Starscream trusts and therefore values him, the more trustworthy Soundwave becomes. Trusting Megatron happened like a natural disaster, an unrepeatable act complete with the devastation left once it was over. With Starscream, it’s rebuilding something so broken the pieces fit together strangely and threaten to collapse every other day.

Soundwave either offers himself in his entirety or waits in tense secrecy to betray the Seeker again, but he doesn’t _want_ to betray his chosen lord a second time. The first time still burns regret in the back of his spark chamber. He’s not one to feel ashamed, but playing the part of Megatron’s silent shadow makes him painfully conscious that he belongs to another leader.

It’s part of the plan. He has to do it.

There are ways to show his support in private, however. He’s used such demonstrations before, and while Starscream was aware of his manipulative nature, the Seeker’s puffed-up ego and weak self-confidence are vulnerable to them. He frowns but soaks up Soundwave’s small gestures: the bowed head, the pointed use of his full title of Lord and Supreme Commander, the way Soundwave is the first to kneel to him, visor locked on his optics to make it clear Soundwave knows exactly what he’s doing and who he pledges his loyalty to. 

It’s manipulation, but its purpose is more subtle than just a show of support. Starscream thrives on visible trophies of power. He treasures them. Soundwave makes himself a trophy, a material prize, because Starscream collects them.

Soundwave can’t show his loyalty in public anymore, not yet, but he can still make himself valuable to his leader. He can rebuild their shattered trust deep in the subconscious area where Starscream doesn’t really think about words said. A second’s pause before agreeing with one of Megatron’s derogatory statements about the Air Commander still registers as agreement, but some part of Starscream notices the subtlety.

It’s not obvious. It doesn’t have to be. It just has to instill an instant’s hesitation before Starscream leaves him to die.

Small gestures. Private words. Meetings carefully edited out of surveillance footage. He risks accusations of treason by standing at his true leader’s shoulder during covert planning sessions with the few supporters who have realized the same thing Soundwave has. Megatron does not lead them. The Decepticon Cause lives in a different Emperor, and they will bring the Empire back under his rule.

And once the others leave, Soundwave kneels before Starscream, the knuckles of one hand brushing the floor as he bows his head in patient request for dismissal. He will not leave until it’s granted. It’s control and power placed at his leader’s feet. Starscream values his own life above all, but trust between Decepticons is a rare, guarded treasure laced with poison and surrounded by betrayal. Soundwave offers it over and over.

One day, he hopes, it will be accepted.

**[* * * * *]**

_A/N: This was a Tumblr kinkfest ficlet, prompt of “Loyalty/Fealty.”_


End file.
